El hilo rojo del destino
by SCarrieS
Summary: **-A mi Boruto Uzumaki: Ella me quito a quien más amo- A mi Uchiha Sarada: Él me hizo perder la luz de mis ojos- No fue Kaguya- No fue mi maldición- Solo nos arrebataron el amor que siempre nos perteneció- Este hilo rojo de nada sirvió si el mismo destino nos separo-**. Reescribiendo...


**La historia el completamente mía, de mi imaginación, y no doy permiso de una copia parcial o total de mi historia (no sean flojos, escriban su propia historia) La mayoría de los personajes que aparezcan en los siguientes capítulos son una grandiosa obra de Masashi Kishimoto, pero el resto que no conozcan salieron de mi cabeza.**

* * *

 **El hilo rojo del destino.**

Existen muchos cuentos y leyendas que no son más que la verdad que oculta nuestro mundo, las distintas dimensiones, personas, tiempos, todo se reduce a lo mismo: El destino, aquello que creemos debe encontrarse, cuando más lejos de la realidad esta ese decir, ese simple termino solo se usa para llamar a ello que nos hace terminar donde terminamos, existen muchos diferentes tipos de destino, pero el más fuerte siempre ha sido el de amor, aquel que nos da todo tipo de sentimientos, que nos hace encontrar a la persona correcta. No siempre de la forma que esperamos pero ahí está, es por eso que existe esta demostración, de muchas para encontrarlo.

Los lazos, amistad, romance, amor, todos y cada uno lo tenemos asi como el chakra que hay en nuestro interior, aunque de una forma u otra les es mas difícil de encontrar a unos que a otros, como es el caso de las mujeres del clan Uchiha, asi es, ese clan que como una vez dijo Senju Tobirama es más de amor por la intensidad de sus sentimientos profesados que los de su propio clan, pero aun cuando sea difícil de ver, ese clan oculto muchos más secretos de los que pudo desentrañar Orochimaru.

¿Cómo explicarlo? Bueno, pues digamos que es difícil, más no imposible que una mujer del clan Uchiha desarrolle los sentimientos de amor romántico por alguien, ya que como todos sabemos ese clan era de prodigios aun cuando muy difícilmente las mujeres pudieran despertar el dojutsu "Sharingan" eran muy hábiles en el combate, pero por eso mismo buscaban como buenas Uchihas llenar de orgullo al clan dejando de lado, lo que los varones ancianos decían, las "obligaciones" que ellas tenían como mujeres.

Pero en los tiempos de guerra que vivió Uchiha Madara en su niñez, por la falta de varones, que fueron perdidos en batalla, las mujeres comenzaron a entrar muy de incognito al campo, evitando y ya no queriendo ser las simples concubinas de los varones, borrando la "debilidad" que tenemos las mujeres por el romance y por la ilusión de tener hijos, permitiendo asi que el clan estuviera por extinguirse.

Los altos mandos del clan, no sabían que hacer para convencerlas de ser simples esposas que dieran hijos y los criaran, aun cuando fuera para el matadero, sin obligarlas con violencia, por lo que estuvieron investigando, hasta que uno encontró el método, un jutsu que las hiciera sacar a flote esas debilidades ocultas, ya que por algún extraño motivo todas, sin excepción aun cuando ni por enteradas tomaban esa actitud de negación al amor y sus "consecuencias".

El jutsu era simple, pero tampoco las obligarían porque aún eran parte de ellos, amaban a sus mujeres sin importar que, por lo que las analizaban cuidadosamente buscando un solo indicio de interés por algún varón y que este sintiera algo más que compañerismo por ella, ya que de otra forma no funcionaria.

Lo único que tenían que hacer, eran simples cortes en sus manos, juntarlas para mezclar la sangre y sellarlo con lo más simple, un beso. Este Jutsu logro que las mujeres tuvieran esos sentimientos a flote, aunque fuera solo y por obvias razones, con su hombre elegido, nadie más interferiría, es por ello que acercándonos cada vez más a la época de paz, los matrimonios de ese clan eran como un sueño, un verdadero amor hasta el final, entre ellos y sus hijos, el amor conocido… _hilo rojo del destino_

* * *

 **Espero les guste la historia, esta es una idea loca que lleva rondando mi cabeza desde el final del manga y mas después del gaiden. Es Borusara (aun cuando mi pareja favorita es el Sasusaku) porque me parece muy adorable la idea de que estos niños sean pareja.**

 **Si les gusto dejen su comentario: Quiero saber su opinión, aunque sea para criticar y/o por uno que otro error de ortografía en la escritura :) Acepto sugerencias para agregar en los siguientes capítulos.**

 **Gracias por leer mis horrores mentales.**

 **Besos: Carrie ;)**


End file.
